Luna Love´s Good
by Pink Mushroom
Summary: Una pequeña confución con la pocima de amor y ahora Sirius, Lupin y Snape estan enamoradisimos de Luna. Un fic Subreal y divertido!Spoilers REVIEWS XFA!. 2do Chapter UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Luna Love´s Good**

Xx Jet – Look what You´ ve Done xX

Tras la caída de Voldemort el mundo mágico regresó a su habitual y cotidiana vida de tranquila paz.

Una vez comprobada la inocencia de Snape, por su muy minuciosamente planeado plan con Dumbledore, fue regresado a Hogwarts como maestro –¿Pociones, pero si Dumbledore ya me había dado el puesto de DCAO… ¡hasta traje cuadros de mi casa para adornar el salón!- Dijo cuando McGonagall le recibió de nuevo

Sirius fue rescatado tras el velo –No estuvo tan mal, por lo menos conocí a gente tan agradable como Jim Morrison, Kurt Cobain, Jhon Lennon, además de saludar a Potter y Lily- Dijo para el Profeta, desde luego el ministerio le dio una cantidad muy considerable para arreglar su error con lo de azkaban, También se pasó por la cámara del tiempo para rejuvenecerse y recuperar esos años perdidos en prisión –"Luce tan encantadoramente como cuando tenía 22"-Dijo la reportera del Profeta. McGonagall le dio un puesto en Hogwarts como profesor de Historia de la Magia.

Lupin, por otra parte fue contratado en el ministerio a lado del Sr. Weasley, y lamentablemente descubrió que entre Tonks y Charly Weasley había algo más que una amistad-Fin de semana con las amigas , BAH! CLARO!-Renunció del departamento. Así que nuestro lobito le contrataron en Hogwarts como profesor de DCAO.

En cuanto Hogwarts, bien el castillo re-abrió, McGonagall sería ahora la nueva directora (claro) Nuevos maestros, remodelaciones…. Y por supuesto no podía faltar el ingrediente especial ¡YO¡Luna Lovegood!.

* * *

Capitulo 1 

_Estaba en 7mo año, a punto de cumplir los 17. Yo, mis nuevos aretes de ajos y mi vida antisocial en Hogwarts, hay cosas que nunca cambian. Me dirigí a pociones, 1ra la clase, con Snape. Donde comienza mi historia…_

**--Amortentia, La poción Multijugos y Felix Felices—**

_Explicaba Snape mientras yo estaba concentrada en otra cosa_… En verdad que Snape tiene grasa en el cabello… ¿O será cabello con grasa, me pregunto si no se cansa siempre de tener la misma ropa… ¿También dormirá con ella? entonces ¿Cada cuando la lava?...

**-Señorita LOVEGOOD deje de pensar en voz alta sobre mi ropa y dígame el efecto del Amortentia—**

¡Que susto por dios, veamos… efecto del amortentia.. Efecto… efecto… recuerdo los efectos del alcohol, el efecto de las drogas, el efecto Mariposa, excelente película … me pregunto si sacará 2da parte…

**--¡LOVEGOOD!—**

**-No lo sé- **

**-20 puntos menos para Ravenclaw y como castigo, se quedará después de clases a limpiar calderos-**

¡Maldito pelo grasoso, ahora ya no podré leer las series mágicas como "SmallMagicVille", "Merlin´s Creek", "Magic in the City" y mi favorita "Desesperate Witchhouse".

**-¡Luna!- **

**-Ho! Ginny ¿Que pasa?-**

**-Te estaba buscando¿Que crees, Harry, Ron y Hermione vendrán a la ultima reunión de la Orden en honor a Dumbledore, estas invitada … también vendrá Neville-**

Valla, esta pelirroja piensa que me gusta Neville y dicen que yo soy la tonta

**-Que bien¿cuando es?-**

**-¡HOY!-**

Joder, tía!Y por que no me dijo antes!

**-¿Por que no me dijiste antes? No tengo tiempo de arreglarme estaré castigada**

**-Es primer día y ya te metes en problemas ¡tontis, nos vemos a las 8 en gran comedor, adios! Te cuidas Luna-**

**-Adios-**

Reunión, me suena a bocadillos gratis y maestros borrachos después de las 12:00, ahora que lo pienso también me suena a Neville sacándome a bailar, solo eso me falta para cerrar con broche de oro mi primer día de clases… un momento, escuché decir a Snape sobre el Felix Felices y ¿si robo un poco? No creo que dañe a nadie eso, nadie se daría cuenta, también podría robar un poco para los exámenes, y otro poco para el día de Quiditch… creo que necesitaré un frasco grande.

_Llegué a las mazmorras donde estaba Snape esperando, leyendo pergaminos_

**-Toma, este estropajo, limpiarás todos los calderos que puedas-**

**-Señor tengo que recordarle que fui invitada a la reunion…-**

**-Pues me temo que no será la primera en llegar srta. Lovegood-**

UFF! Lo odio¿Por que cuando Harry le hizo el Kedevra a Voldemort no falló y le dio a Snape? En fin, aquí voy a tallar y lavar calderos mientras todos se divierten en la reunion.

(Pasaron 40 minutos)

_Snape salió de su habitación_

**-¿Que es ese olor?-**

Me llegó un olor espantoso, huff… a lo que olía mamá después de ir a la pescadería

**-Es mi nueva loción Hugo Boss –**

Querras decir "Peste Boss"

**-Huele delicioso profresor-**

**- Iré a la reunión, pero su castigo no será disminuido, aun te faltan 20 minutos-**

**-Si profesor Snape-**

¡Ahora sé lo que sintió la cenicienta, si tan solo tuviera también un hada madrina que cante "Chikitinbula salakadunla dividí dabidy dhuuu"… oye, que estoy diciendo, tengo algo mejor, tengo El campo libre de robar un poco de Felix.

_Así que saqué de mi bolsillo el frasco y abrí el armario de pociones_

O.O?... ¿Cual de todas estas es la poción?.. eso me merezco por no poner atención en clase, haber mostró esta… ¿y si es la poción Multijugos y Snape soltó accidentalmente un pelo al hacerla y me convierto en Snape! NO! NO!...No¿Y si es esta?

… hay no! Me va a dar un ataque, lo tengo… De tin marín de do pingüe cucara macara titere fue, yono fui fue tete, pegale pegale que ha de ser… Santa maría dame tu santa puntería… SI! Esta, esta parece segura, tiene un brillo distintivo nácar y se eleva su humo en espirales… seguro ¡este es!.. Humm.. huele bien, ese olor me recuerda tanto ha… ya, vasta me tengo que concentrar.

_20 minutos después Luna corrió a cambiarse y de ahí corrió al gran comedor._

**-¿Que parte de nos vemos a las 8 no entendiste?- **

Ginny regañona T.T ella no sabe que es estar limpiando calderos

**- Estaba limpiando y luego tenía que buscar que ponerme.. no encontraba zapatos que combinen, hacerme un peinado uff una lata mi secadora se descompuro…-**

**-Lo olvidaba, tienes que tomarte tu tiempo para ponerte guapa para Neville he pilla ;) –**

¡Ya me está casando con esos chistesitos!

Es bien incomodo, ahí hivamos, entrando, con gente que en mi vida había visto, meseros super bien vestidos, Harry con su nuevo corte con mohicana, Ron con su peinado 70ntero, Hermione con su cabellera alocara al estilo Gloria Trevi, Sirius y su nuevo aspecto de 22 años y ¿que veo¿Trelawney coqueteándole, Lupin escondiéndose de Tonks…

**-¡Luna¡Ginny!- **

**-¿Que hay Harry?-**

**-Hola** **Luna , hace tiempo que no nos vemos¿verdad?-**

Siempre es agradable verlos a todos, humsh, comenzó la música y para acabarla ponen ¡Hip-hop!

**-¿Quien pone la musica aquí?**

**-Ho, en honor a Dumbledore, vamos a poner un potpurrí de sus canciones favoritas-**

Rayos y Dumbledore era de aquellos que no paraba de escuchar la vida loca, makarena y esas cosas.. puaj!... NO, ahí está Neville, y viene corriendo … ya vio que le ví.. ¿Es tarde para fingir un desmayo?... no mejor saco mi arma secreta… MI DOCIS DE FELIX

**-Mesero, un baso de agua-**

Saco mi frasco y lo pongo sobre la barra, luego escucho…

-¡**HOLA LUNA!-**

**-Hola Neville-**

**-¿Como estas?-**

**-¿Bien y tu?-**

**-Exelente, estoy trabajando en una tienda naturista que hace pociones medicinales, es genial-**

**-Muy bien por ti Neville-**

Me volteé para tomar un sorbo de Felix pero… O.Ó.. no esta!... ¿donde está¿Quien lo robó?** … **maltitos sean¿Ya nadie puede confiar en nadie, te volteas tres segundos y desaparecen tus cosas….

_Mientras tanto en algún lugar de la barra de bebidas_

¿Que es esto?-

-No lo sé de ¿donde lo sacaste?-

-Lo junté con otros vasos y copas vacías-

-Tiene un brillo distintivamente nácar y humo que se eleva en espirales que sospechoso… quizás sea un licor… vamos a ponerle a estas copas que se nos terminó el tequila-

-Pero ¿si es veneno?-

-Culpamos a los elfos, ellos siempre nos sacan de estos líos-

-Vale llena esas 3 copas-

….

**-¡Mi frasco!-**

**-Calma Luna¿Que tiene de importante ese frasco?-**

**-Ejem medicina,... si medicina, ...para ...la tos!-**

**-HA! Eso, yo siempre cargo mi medicina, toma-**

**-NO, MIERDA! MIFRASCO!-**

Y comenzó una canción que odio, un popurrí electrónico de Paulina Rubio arrrg¿Que algo puede salir peor?

**-Luna ¿Quieres bailar?-**

Si, si, si, siempre que alguien dice esa frase ¡sale algo peor¡bailar! Solo falta que llegue un perro y me orine y como es mi suerte no dudo que un perro aparezca ahora mismo entre la gente

Bueno aquí estoy en medio de la pista, Ron y Hermione bailando, Ginny y Harry al otro, y yo y Neville… he¿A eso le llama Neville baile? Tiene los brazos en la cintura y esta zapateando al estilo irlandés… OK! Dios si me escuchas, por favor matame ahora mismo, que me peque un rayo, que voldemort reviva ¡NOSE!... lo que sea, QUIERO MORIR!.

**-¿Me permite?-**

Un sujeto llega detrás de Neville.. Y ¿ME TOMA DE LA MANO? Y es ¿SIRIUS? La estrella de Rock! Rayos

**-Luna, te ves hermosa¿lo sabías?-**

**-Ejem.. gracias Profesor Black-**

**-No me digas Black… llámame Sirius-**

Termina el popurrí de Paulina Rubio y comienza el tango ¿Que estupido DJ mezcla Tango con Paulina Rubio?… Sirius me toma de la cintura y de la mano me arquea aventándome hacia atrás y me levanta rápidamente.. huy se hace el pelo hacia atrás… n.n ¡Que guapo es!.Me da una vuelta estirando su brazo y luego me jala hacia él… TODO AL RITMO DEL TANGO! Hay! Dios mío, todos están mirando hacia nosotros, hasta de han juntado en circulo alrededor, que incomodo!

**-Eres una excelente pareja bailarina-**

Dijo con voz sutil al oído…y me da otra vuelta mas pero esta vez me arquea hacia abajo él acercando su cara muy incómodamente apunto de un beso…

**-Y tienes los mas bellos ojos que he visto-**

O.O y la gente dice que parezco psicópata con ellos jejeje. Me incorpora con otra vuelta bruzca pero esta vez, alguien jala mi otra mano libre y me avienta contra él y es nada mas y nada menos que LUPIN!

**-Tu nombre, es hermoso, es como llamado a la figura mas resplandeciente del cielo nocturno y sobresale de entre las estrellas, Luna… hermosa-**

**-Ejem.. pensé que le temía a la Luna-**

Me toma de la cintura y de la mano, y cual paso de tango caminamos hacia una mesa con un bello florero, El se arquea hacia atrás, toma la rosa con sus dientes y me ve penetrantemente con la rosa roja en sus labios. Luego se la aparta de la boca y la acomoda en mi cabello.

**-Tu belleza opaca a la de esta rosa, hermosa Luna-**

O.O¡Chanfle! Ahora si que creo que estoy en una mala pasada de alguien, alguien que quiere verme apenada y como estupida¿Como me libro de estos sujetos? Y yo que odio bailar… uff.. un olor horrendo… ¡SNAPE! DETRÁS DE MI! Este sujeto va hacer que me de un infarto!

**-¿Me permite?-**

Dijo a Lupin arrebatándome de él como si fuera un muñeco y me rodea con ambas manos por la cintura y por primera vez lo veo sonreir! ESA ES UNA SEÑAL APOCALIPTICA, cuidado todos que el cielo se viene abajo!...

**-Perdón por haberte hecho ese castigo Srita. Lovegood-**

Heeea? Si, lo sé este día es el día de ¡vamos a volver loca a Lovegood!... ya , solo falta que me digan, "Esto es una broma, voltea y saluda a la cámara escondida!"… pero al parecer no, toda la gente se amontonado a ver a Snape bailar, rayos… Harry esta boquiabierto al igual que todos, el profeta esta sacando fotos "EXTRA EXTRA SNAPE BAILA TANGO CON LUNA". Que escucho… la canción terminó! UFF GRACIAS! Y Snape finaliza con un arco a punto de estrellar mi nuca al piso!.

**-Mercy petite fleur jolie d´la amour-**

Snape hablo francés ! Quien eres tu y donde dejaste al profesor de pociones !

OK! La noche del año, ya , estoy harta!...

**-Ginny vamonos a dormir-**

**-¿Que estas loka?.. es la hora feliz, además tus nuevos pretendientes se mueren por sacarte a bailar-**

**-Callate, me va a dar un colapso, no se que les habrán contado de mi, pero no quiero bailar-**

**-Pues si no quieres bailar entonces sal de aquí rápido por que vienen hacia ti! CORRRE! **

Hay mamita! Es verdad Snape está empujando a Sirius para venir con migo! Que horror! Haaa! Le voy a llegar volando a mi sala común que miedo! Parecen que están enganchados de mi!

_**Primer capitulo! Jejeje espero que se hayan divertido, una loca idea, que me pegó en la madrugada después de ver películas, REVIEWS PORFAS! Y bueno, escojan:**_

_**Luna/Snape**_

_**Luna/Lupin**_

_**Luna/Sirius**_

_**Jejeje a su elección! **_


	2. Chapter 2

Respuestas a sus reviews:

DannyH: Muchísimas gracias hermosa, que bueno que te gustó un beso , Tonks también es mi preferida ¡byes!

Rikuayaceres: Gracias por leer mi fic, me alegra que te haya entretenido, si me ha pasado que estoy frente una computadora suelto una carcajada y la gente te voltea a ver como bicho raro, jajaja! "Lunático / Lunática" ¡suena bien!

dore-malfoy: Gracias, jejeje si es rarísima la pareja de Luna x Snape a mi también me da curiosidad de saber que pasa si estos dos quedan juntos veamos que sale de todo esto jejeje. Saludos!

Nariko-chan1: Jejejeje si! Literalmente mas adelante pelearan por su amor, muchas gracias! Cuídate!

osaderio: Me alegra te que entretengas un rato, para eso hago los fics. Luna x Lupin jojoj, es muy imposible esta pareja, pero veamos que resulta de eso. Muchas gracias cuídate!

akko: Si a mi también me gusta mucho el personaje de Snape, no es que escriba cosas malas de él es que es regañón con Luna y como estamos en sus pensamientos pues lógico no pensará que es un amor… quizás lo comience a pensar luego de este capitulo.

lunalovegood28: Gracias! Si ami tb me agrada esa pareja, pero Sirius es MIO! Jeje ntc.. Veamos que pasa.

Luni: Si a mi también me fascina Luna mucho mas que otros personajes, pro eso es la protagonista de dos de mis fics. Muchas gracias, saludos y suerte!.

Van empatando los LunaxSnape y los LunaxLupin… Jejeje

* * *

Capitulo 2

_Corrí fuera del comedor, luego fuera del pasillo principal, total que llegué a la sala común de Ravenclaw para deshacerme de esos 3 que me andaban siguiendo. A la mañana siguiente:_

Desperté convencida de que todo fue ese tipo de sueños horrendos que te interrumpen el hermoso sueño de besar a Beckham en una cita en la playa… ¿Qué?... volteé a ver la habitación estaba repleta, llena de flores de todo tipo… me sentía en la jungla con tanta planta.

**Luna, son para ti, no han dejado de llegar- **

¿Que? Que imbesil convirtió mi cuarto en el bosque en primavera, … veamos, abro la tarjetita " Para mi alumna favorita , Luna Lovegood de Sirius. "OO…

-** ¿Todas son de Sirius?**

**-A si parece Luna**-

mis compañeras se dedicaron a abrir todas las tarjetas ¬¬, siempre tan metiendo sus narizotas en… ¿Qué escuche? NO FUE UN SUEÑO, esto fue verdad, bailé tango con los 3 profesores, perdí la poción y lo peor de todo Sirius se emocionó tanto queme mandó flores. Espero solo espero que nadie se haya enterado de mi dance ayer…

Bajé a desayunar, como siempre, y volteo a ver a la mesa de profesores con un poco de discreción… me encuentro con la mirada soñadora en mi de Sirius y Lupin.. no paran de mirarme… ¡HA¿Que acaso tengo la falda levantada como la otra vez?... no me ven a la cara. Me volteo rápidamente para encontrarme con Ginny que venia hacia mi:

**-¡Hola tontis! Mira eres noticia de primera página**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Si, saliste en fotografía en el profeta, mira "Fiesta en honor de Dumbledore en Hogwarts"**

Ginny me mostró la fotografía donde salgo bailando con Snape tango... y la pie de foto dice "La alumna Lovegood demostró lo rompecorazones que es en la pista deleitándonos con pasos eróticos junto con sus profesores"

**-¿Pasos Eróticos?**

**-Tu sabes como es este periódico exagera un poco todo –**

**-Y luego me tomaron en el peor de mis ángulos-**

Como siempre salí con los ojos cerrados en las fotografías ¬¬

Esto estaba pasando el limite, quizás sea un castigo Karmatico, si exactamente esto es estoy pagando por todos los errores que hice en toda mi vida pasada. Bueno, hora de mi primera clase, con Sanpe:

Estaba yo en la mazmorra abro la puerta¿0.0? Ese es mi profesor, Snape tenía el pelo recogido hacia atrás en una coleta, lavado y hasta oía a la nueva fragancia de "Sedal para cabello negro", y no se diga su ropa, tenía una camisa polo muy pegada al cuerpo con unos vaqueros ajustados. Que ridiculez…ahora falta que llegue Humbridge con tacón alto y vestida a la Spears.

**-Buenos días Srta. Lovegood, la estaba esperando, venga, acérquense y siéntese en esta butaca cerca de mi-**

¿Que le esta pasando al mundo, pensé que esto de la locura era una etapa y ahora regresa a doble potencia haciéndome ver y oír cosas…

**-Luna que acaso¿No le agrada?-**

**-No.. si.. ejem.. Qué comience la clase, no?**

¿Yo dije eso?

**-Como diga pequeña… Ahora.. no habrá clase… tómense el tiempo en lo que quieran-**

Todos los alumnos se voltearon a ver unos a otros tratando de comprender la situación, y del aula, yo me iba a levantar pero Snape me detuvo

-**Usted no-**

Se habrá dado cuenta… Que robe de la poción… haaaaaa!

**-Quiero hablar con usted en privado-**

**-Por supuesto profesor-**

Ahí viene, todos mis domingos estarán arruinados, mientras todos se divierten yo estaré aquí limpiando calderos T.T

**-Quiero disculparme por haberle castigado-**

O.O

**-bueno-**

**-Y quiero recompensarle con una invitación-**

**-Hea?.. no se preocupe me doy por bien servida con la disculpa-**

**-Insisto-**

**-No en verdad no se moleste- **

**-No es molestia-**

**-Exactamente ¿A donde?-**

**-A le Chateux of la Lune, un restaurant de lujo hoy por la noche-**

¿y este cabrón que chingados pretende? Está drogado? Solo fue un castigo.. y esa ropa le hace mucho favor a su figura.. mira queme vengo enterando que tiene bíceps bien marcados… ¿acaso este tío acude al GYM?...concéntrate Luna! Y dale una respuesta rápida para salir de ahí lo antes posible

**-si –**

Que? Que coño? Por que le dije eso?

**-Que bien, haré reservaciones-**

¿Que dije?... rayos, que voy hacer en un restaurante elegante con un profesor de pociones con doble personalidad enfrente?

Salí corriendo de ahí y luego me encontré en mi camino con Ginny que de nuevo estaba atenta a los detalles del profeta

**-Ginny ¿quieres ya superar eso?-**

**-Lo siento es que leía esta otra nota "Black encarga 200 flores exóticas a una chica" ¿puedes creerlo? Mira **

Tomé el periódico para leer

**- El corazón de Black del soltero mas cotizado ya está ocupado por alguien que reside en Hogwarts, ya que el apuesto profesor rescatado del velo, ayer a las 12 de la noche mandó 200 flores a una compañera del castillo, se sospecha de cierta personita que esa misma noche bailaba eróticamente para los profesores. Ù.Ú **

**- Lo repito Luna eres famosa¿te a mandado las flores?-**

**-SI! Casi me da ataque de tos con tanto polen! **

**- Luna los traes muertos-**

**-¿Qué dices?-**

**-Si, están loquitos por ti- **

**-¿Quien?-**

**-Todos, Lupin no paraba de preguntar por ti, Sirius te manda flores y he visto a Snape recortar la foto del profeta donde salen tu y él bailando y dijo que la enmarcaría y la colocaría en su habitación-**

**-Estas loca, ellos ¿como se podrían enamorar de mi?-**

**-lo están, no paraban de mirarte!**

**-Bueno eso explicaría por que Snape me invitó cenar…-**

**-Te ha invitado?**

**-Aja-**

**-Cuéntame con detalle!-**

Después de contarle todo lo que acababa de suceder y Ginny estaba bien convencida de que estaban enamorados de mi… pero no! Eso era imposible!... como pasó de un día para otro… bueno Harry se enamoró de ella de un día para otro, pero Snape, Sirius y Lupin se enamoraron así como así.

Bueno tenía que irme a mi segunda clase, con DCAO con Lupin, y sería el momento perfecto para probar que no están locos por mi.

Al entrar al aula estaba llena de corazones pegados por todas partes, como si fuera 14 de febrero.

**-Bienvenidos alumnos de de Ravenclaw-**

Rayos, estaba vestido con saco y mocasines, y se deslizaba como bailarín de valet tarareando la canción de "love is in te air". Todos los alumnos se sentaron en sus lugares viéndose unos a otros. Lupin había puesto en el pizarrón con letras grandes "LOVE" y el dibujo de una Luna.

**-Hoy queridos alumnos hablaremos de lo maravilloso que es el amor-**

**-¿Profesor que eso no es desviarse del programa de estudio?-**

**-NO, nada es mas importante que el amor-**

Valla ahora resulta que Lupin es hippy .

**-Luna¿para que es usted el amor?-**

**- Extraño estado que te incita a grandes tonterías-**

**-Hermosas palabras Luna, lo escribiré en el pizarrón-**

En lo que él se puso a escribir aproveché para ver el pergamino sobre su mesa, estaba repleto de corazones y letreros dentro de corazones que decían Luna-Lupin, Lunático y Lunática (na: jiji me lo robe) luna y lobo… , quizas Ginny tenga razón, estos hombres estén enamorados de mi¿Que voy hacer¡podrían ser mis padres! HO MY GOOD, esto no es para nada normal! Creo que estoy en una dimensión desconocida¿como salgo de aquí? Tiene que ser un sueño, una pesadilla PELLISQUENME! …Lupin está sacando su tocadiscos y pone un disco de esos enormes y negros antiguos.

**-Ahora les cantaré una canción que practiqué toda la noche …ajam ajam-**

¡No dios mío!...matenme! Voldemort nunca aparece cuando se le necesita!

- **Love is in the moon, ****Everywhere I look around , love is in the moon, Every sight and every sound…-**

NO! PORFAVOR , se ha parado sobre el escritorio y hace el famoso paso de Michael Jackson deslizándose hacia atrás, grita y hace cara de esfuerzo… ¿donde cree que está? en "American Idol". ¿Es tarde para mudarme a Borbateux?

Terminó la clase después de un par de canciones mas de amor, y cuando estaba cor correr para esconderme y nunca mas salir en publico, me habló

-**Lunita¿puedes venir un momento?-**

**-Por supuesto profesor-´**

**-Quería agradecerle por haber bailado con migo y por eso, le compré esto-**

Puso sobre la mesa un gran osote de peluche blanco con un corazón en sus garritas donde tenía escrito "Lunita" en medio

**-¿Y yo para que chingados quiero un oso?-**

**-¿No te gustó¡Lo puedo cambiar!... rayos sabía que debía haber comprado aquel patito…-**

**-No esta bien gracias-**

**-Luna, quería invitarla a salir-**

**-HE?-**

**-Si, quería invitarla a una disco, hoy en la noche-**

**-Pero yo odio bailar-**

**-No te preocupes no tenemos que bailar, aunque lo haces muy bien, solo tomar unos tragos y escuchar música-**

Esa cara de corderito que pone… ese oso que me regaló…

**- ejem… bueno-**

Después de ese regaló lo menos que podía hacer era aceptar la invitación.

Caminaba por los pasillos y derrepente recordé : Pero que hice… hoy también era la invitación de Snape.. que hago…¿voy y la cambio para mañana?... rayos, rayos…Ya sé como deshacerme de todo esto, diré que soy lesbiana!

**-¿Luna quieres fingir que eres lesbiana?-**

**-¿Profesor Black?-**

**-Por que hablabas sola?-**

Rayos! Eso me pasa pro pensar en voz alta

**-Ensayaba mi guión en una obra-**

**- Luna, te han gustado las flores que te mandé-**

**-Ho.. lindas..-**

Y a mi que no me gustan las flores ¬¬...

**- MIRAD QUE NO LLEBAS BIEN PUESTA LA CORBATA-**

¿Que?... ¿A este que le pasa? Tremendazo susto.. Por que grita derrepente ! maldito loco del mal!

**-Señorita, está castigada.. hoy en la noche en mi despacho-**

haaa! Mendigo pedazo de!... PERRO! Que le pasa! Ho! Espera ¡claridad, esto solo puede significar algo, No me ama y eso hará cancelar mis citas ALELUYA! HAPPINES! por fin un rayito de sol!

**-Por supuesto profesor-**

Dije con una risa satisfecha .. entonces inesperada mente me agarra la cintura y me dice seductoramente al oído con una voz sutil

**-Entonces ahí te esperaré ansiosamente-**

0o0… ¡Odio mi pútrida suerte!

Bueno mandé dos cartas a cancelar las citas, les expliqué a Snape y a Lupin que había sido castigada por Sirius, el hecho que se enamorasen y e hicieran esto me molestaba… miren que tratar así a una niña, bola de salta cunas depravados!.. les diría que esto se acaba no me interesan los señores yo tan pura e inocente…

Con la frente en alto me fui al despacho de Sirius bien decidida, veo su puerta con una nota : _Pasa Luna, estoy en mi habitación._ Bueno, entonces se lo diré a ese maldito, no me interesa, ya me enfadó! Mi cuarto se llenó de abejas por tanta flor que me mandó! Ò.Ó … Abrí la puerta de su habitación y….

-**Hola Monny-**

Estaba la habitación llena de velas y pelatos de rosas, él sobre la cama recostado comiendo una manzana roja totalmente desnudo, usando solamente una taparrabo tardezco.

**-Profesor Black… ¿no está muy grandote para usar pañal?-**

**-Si quiere me lo puedo quitar-**

**-NOOO, NO PORFAVOR-**

Se paró y seductoramente caminó hacia mi…..

Continuará…. JUA JUA JUA JUA


	3. Chapter 3

Netflite

Hola! Así es Luna es genial, me alegra que te haya gustado

anni-fer

Siiiiiiiiiii! LUNA CON HARRY! Son la pareja perfecta! Jeje gracias! Besos cuídate chula

Diony 

holas! Muchas gracias por tu rr, si esta simpático y para eso escribo este tipo de fic, para que todos pasen un buen rato

grisel   
.

Anda, anda, que la poligamia no es bien vista jojojojo pero si me pones a estos tres de esposos pues… jajajaja me sacrifico jjajajajaja gracias guapa cuidate

Alejandra Lovegood

Como que sin escenas eroticas? Jajajaja ok, ok, me controlare, byes cracias!

MarisolBlack 

Pues aka después de 1000 años actualizando jajaja que bueno que te gusto! Mil gracias. Cuídate mucho

pansy 

Si he! Severus todo un caballero, muchas gracias! Cuidate nena

SamaraSnape 

NOOOO! NOOOO! No te me suicides Muñeca! Jajajaj XD muchas gracias por tu rr, espero que este chap tb te guste

Rikuayaceres

Jejejeje , muchas gracias preciosa! Tu sigue riendo que la gente te vea como te va, ¿Qué les importa? Jajajaja suerte y besos!

DannyH 

Siiii! Que se lo quite! Jajajaja anda, que gusto que te hice reir! Para eso escribo esta clase de tonterías, el unico fin es hacerlos reir.

EYDREN SNAPE 1  
.

Muchas gracias chika! Si Severus es sexy jajjajaja gracias por leer mi fic, mucha suerte y besos

edysev

Jajajajaja conjuntivitis jajajaja! Si como que a Remus le pongo un poco cursi, pero por eso me gusta tanto mi lobito

osaderio

Gracias! Muchas gracias! Je, no dejes de leer ;) jajajaj me alegra que te guste. Cuídate chaux

Luni 

SHI SHI SHI! Remusin y Luna! Mis personajes además de tonks, favoritos!. Cuídate nena chaux!

akko

Yo la envidio a la maldita! Jajajaja pero veremos que pasa si aprovecha o no XD, cuidate nena byes!

dore-malfoy

Jejeje muchas gracias, me gustaron tus caritas. Y Snape es genial! Cuídate hermosa chaux!

LITEL GANDALF

SIIII! Que aproveche! Jajajajajaja! cuídate

SakuraPinkPrincess

Siiii! Se me ha olvidado! Ya mero lo subo para terminarlo de una buena vez.

Una disculpa a todas por este retrazo de meses, y mis sincero agradecimiento por su reviews y su apoyo GRACIAS! Prometo ya no tardarme tanto!...

O-o-O- O-o-O- O-o-O- O-o-O- O-o-O

Sirius caminaba hacia mi, con esa galanura y sensualidad digna de una pantera acechando a su presa, su delicada melena cayendo suavemente atravesando su frente, su mirada aguileña gris penetrando mis ojos, sus bien simétricas curvas en su mejilla a lado de su mueca radiante …

**-Luces muy bien esta noche-**

HUY! QUE HOT! ...Je, je pues a pesar de los paños menores, usted también profesor Black… NO! No Lunita , no dejes que la cachones se apodere de tu ser… no solo por tener un sexy profesor, rejuvenecido y galante a tus pies tienes que ceder a tus instintos animales. Compórtate como toda una dama……A LA CAMA YAMI… no! Que cosas pienso! No, no!...

**-Profesor Black-**

Se acerca aun mas!

**-Si, Lovegood-**

Que digo¿?... la pierna me tiembla, la boca la tengo seca, mi corazón se acelera, un sujeto gritando sexo frente mío con una desagradable tanga dejando a la poca imaginación su prominente…. O.O y bien erectus….

_**TOC TOC**_

**-Hey Canuto amigo-**

La voz de Lupin nunca me había sonado tan melodiosa…. UHF…

**-Maldita sea-**

Black parece molesto, en lo que abre la puerta me iré discretamente hacia la ventana, la abriré, saltaré y escapare de aquí me deslizare silenciosamente por la pared… Auch, mi pie mi pie!... odio golpearme en el dedo pequeño del pie con la pata de la mesa T.T es tan doloroso!... Hum¿? Me pregunto por que Sirius tendrá esta crema Chantilly preparada aquí, supongo que para un pastel… (n/a supongo que muchas ya sabrán para que jajaja)

**-Lunita estas bien¿?-**

Ú.Ù que vergüenza

**Si, si por supuesto Profesor Black**

Ahora pensara que soy torpe… bueno, creo que ya lo pensaba antes. Esta abriendo la puerta asomando únicamente la cabeza… valla que trasero se le ve con ese taparrabo, este podría ser el día mas extraño de toda mi vida, pero valla vista que tengo ahora, este tío sí que se carga buenas posaderas, blanquitas, blanquitas. Ok, antes de marcharme de aquí puedo darle una nalgadilla… Huy ya me sonrroje…

**-Remus, estoy ocupado-**

**-¡Anda canuto, me han bateado mi cita , no seas malo-**

**-Remus, es que haz interrumpido algo… no es el momento traigo a una chica aquí-**

**-No me digas que traes puesta esa ridícula tanga que encontraste en la sex-shop- **

**-Estaba en oferta y no te hagas el decente que tu habéis comprado una igual-**

**-Cuantas veces tengo que repetir que lo compre para la despedida de soltero de Bill-**

**- No importa… Remus ahora no puedo-**

**-Sirius, no seas así!...recuerdas aquella vez que todos decían que estabas demasiado ebrio para conducir tu moto voladora ¿, quien te dio las llaves¿!**

**-Tu-**

**-Y recuerdas aquella vez que el perrero municipal te recogió por confundirte como un perro de la calle¿, quien te reclamó como tu dueño en la perrera¿!-**

**-Tu-**

**-Y ahora me dejaras así ¿!-**

**-Tu ganas, deja voy a ponerme algo de ropa, duermo a mi chica y ya vengo con tigo- **

Buuuu…. Ya se está poniendo pantalones, cuanto apenas comenzaba a disfrutar la parte positiva de ser conquistadora de ancianos rabo-verdes ¬¬.

**Luna, tengo que salir un rato, pero en un segundo regreso, pero con la confianza del mundo puedes comer algo o descansar en la cama… no apagare el fuego-**

Con ese tipo de comentarios solo me hace sentir incomodísima… Ú.Ù uufff lo único que quiero es que esta pesadilla acabe, soy demasiado inocente como para saber la realidad completa sobre "donde provienen los bebes". Además, en el Quisquilloso leí un artículo sobre como el sex puede chuparte el alma como los dementores OoO…. De que estarán hablando estos dos¿, y si es sobre mi¿?... espiare un poquillo…

**-Es la hora feliz Canuto, ¡mira! he traído mi botella de Whisky-**

**-Tu si sabes mi queridísimo Lunatic-boy, pero solo beberé una copa, tengo a una chica en la habitación- **

_**TOC TOC**_

**-Ahora quien es¿?-**

**-Black, soy yo, Snape-**

**-Y que demonios quieres¿?-**

**-Vengo a decirte un par de cosas-**

**-Pasa pues-**

**-Por que castigaste a la alumna Lovegood¿?-**

**-Soy profesor, Quejicus mi trabajo es disciplinar y enderezar la educación de los alumnos-**

UF! Y que educación profesor Black! Eso entubo pensando cuando adornó su cama con pétalos… disciplina , claro!

**- Severus, no te irrites, no ha sido mi día como para otra discusión-**

**-Escucha al licántropo! Acaba de perder una cita el pobre, hasta ha venido con una botella de whisky-**

**-Y que pensáis¿? Que eres el único con mal de amor¿? A mi también me han cancelado mi cita hoy-**

**-Y por eso me vinieron a joder la cita a mi¿!-**

**- Que este día debería considerarse peor que el viernes 13, -**

Uff dime lo a mi

**- Ya, dejen de quejarse, las penas se beben, venga hasta le fondo-**

**-Hasta el fondo-**

Que tipos mas ridículos! ¬¬, bueno yo me largo de aquí… donde está la ventana ¿, aja! ….. O.O, ME LLEVA EL CARAJO! Black pidió la ultima torre mas alejada del castillo ¬¬ o que? Ù.U… bueno esperare a que estos idiotas terminen de lloriquear… solo será un momento…

_DOS HORAS DESPUES_

**-JAJAJAJAJAJA, otra vez, esa canción me fascina-**

**-una vez mas… desde el principio-**

**- _POR QUE SOLO LOS TONTOS SE ENAMORAN IGUAL QUE YOOOO, CON UNA MIRADA UNA SONRISA Y SASSS YA CAYO!_-**

**-JAJAJAJAJA! De verdad compadre , HIP, eres el tipo mas lindo del mun…mundo eres como mi hermano Sirious**

**-Y tu ereres ,hip, como mi hermano Severous-**

**-Sha, sha, sha, parenle, parecen un par de mariquetas…-**

**-Cashate Remus-**

**-No cashate tu Sirius-**

**-Mírenlos, discutiendo como un viejo matrimonio-**

**-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Donde he escuchado eso antes?¿?-**

En esas dos horas no solo me he aburrido hasta el coño escuchando "solo los tontos de enamoran" "Celoso" "Gasolina" "La bomba" si mínimo supieran afinar mejor , me he enterado de la estupidez subnormal que poseen estos sujetos, su extraño vinculo sospechosamente gay, y también de sus últimos rompimientos amorosos, sus traumas de la niñez y sus preguntas sin respuesta como "Por que los súper héroes muggles llevan la ropa interior de fuera¿?¿?¿", ¿Por qué no son como cualquier borracho que habla de fútbol y sexo?.

**-Jajajajaja te acuerdas.. esa vez que pusimos a Snape de cabeza-**

**-No te rías imbesil, desde aquella vez he gastado millones en terapias y libros de auto-ayuda- **

**-Solo fue una bromita Snape, además si no hubiera sido por eso nunca te hubieras besado detrás de los invernaderos con Florence… he, he pillín!-**

**-Basta, la chica besaba mal y le olía la boca, ¿por que creen que fue mi peor recuerdo? Además, tenía un frijolazo en el diente –**

**-Jajajajajajaja Quejicus eres el tipo con peor suerte romántica-**

**-No estoy atrás Canuto,hip, amigo, recuerda que me hizo esa maldita desgraciada de Tonks… la pillé en mi habitación con Charly, practicando el "69"-**

**- Todas las mujeres son unas perras!... HIP, sin ofender canuto-**

**- Tu lo haz dicho-**

Huy, ahora comienza la faceta de resentimiento de amorío… esta será una noche larga!

_5:00 am_

Parece Que ya están callados, ¿?... abro la puerta, me asomo… valla escenita! Los tres se han quedado dormidotes apestando a alcohol. Yo me largo a mi habitación … de puntitas para que no me vean…

**-Hey tu, preciosa-**

No porfavor!Dios kill me plis!

**-Si profesor Black ¿?-**

**-Te dije que me esperaras, hip!-**

**-Profesor, numero uno, soy una mujer decente con principios, inocente y pura, dos usted no se puede ni poner de pie y tres… ejem… no hay punto tres, pero yo me voy a dormir-**

**-Solo quería darte esto-**

**-Que cosa-**

Me acerco a él

**-Esto…-**

Me agarra de la cintura, me mira fijamente, delicadamente toma mi mentón y acerca su cara hacia mí, siento todo en cámara lenta, parece que todo en mi alrededor se volvieron estrellas brillantes, lo miro fijamente recordando que carga con el mas perfecto trasero, radiante y galán, cada vez estamos mas cerca labio a labio, el saca su lengua y… ejem… me lame como perro en la mejilla.. ¿? O.ó.. lo que me faltaba, el sujeto olvidó donde queda la boca! … y ahora se hecha a dormir borracho… hiu! huelo a baba con alcohol!... FUCHI!.

…

**Que hizo que¿?**

**-Lo escuchaste Ginny, ¡me lamió!**

**-Creo que se está tomando muy enserio esto de que sea un perro. Ahora solo falta que llegue y comience a olerte el trasero-**

**-jojojo, después de lo que pasó a noche NO GRACIAS… fue la peor noche de mi vida, aun peor que cuando me atacó el rotavis acecino-**

**-Chica, no te sientas así, velo por el lado positivo, tienes mucho material vergonzoso para chantajearlos por a cambio de buenas notas, o en el caso de Sirius un Sexy Dance con esa tanga, y con suerte y conoces al "gran canuto"-**

**-No digas eso que me haces imaginar cosas, ya estoy a punto del colapso, no tengo cara pare verlos hoy-**

**-Y quizás sea mejor así, mira quien ha llegado a visitar a tu 3er novio, Tonks-**

**-O rayos esto será todo un Show….- **

_**CONTINUARA…..**_


End file.
